Last Moon
by Warrior-Beat
Summary: I have always been a fan of Jack London and his book "WhiteFang" so why not make a Fan-Fiction?;) This chapter is long (my apologies) but I hope you can read the whole thing ;)


Prologue

The snow blew in his face, blocking all scents and view he had. The wind tore at his fur and he trudged through the harsh snow. A blonde wolf struggled toward him "We have to stop!" she barked, her voice barely a whisper being carried away by the wind "there's no way out, we'll find them tomorrow" she looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and looked at her "We can't stop now, Kohana! The hunt has just begun!" He looked behind him "How much longer, Karis?!" The odd colored wolf lifted her head, the one good eye looking at him "The moose are stuck too" she barked. Jago looked back at Kohana "We can't stop, they are so close!" she looked at him and shook her head. "But Amias is having her pups, she needs you there" before he could reply she quickly added "We'll contintue the hunt" he looked at her silently for a few moments than nodded and ran back behind the pack as they nodded at him as he left to go see his unborn pups.

PART ONE

Chapter one:  
Race against the sun

The spring was floating through the air and the forest had turned from an Arctic baren to a warm green landscape. Alair (Whitefang) padded through the camp, more or less stumbled. She was a pup, about 2 months old, big paws, floppy ears. Her legs struggled to keep her up but they did it. She rolled her shoulders and sniffed the air, checking her surroundings. She saw the young wolf, Chak, running through the forest chasing another wolf. He was still training for the big hunt. On the other side of the camp she saw a large brown wolf on a tall rock, the leader, talking to many other wolves as they ran out to hunt. Or Jago, her father. He jumped off and walked to her mother, Amias. "Is everything alright?" she said quietly. "Everythings fine, but we are still preparing for the big hunt, everything has to be perfect, nothing can go wrong". She sighed and turned around. Ah, the big hunt. Thats when wolves from all over hunt down the largest herd of the biggest animal! One wrong move and it can fail, so its also quite nerve-racking. She couldn't wait until she could be in the big hunt, but she wasn't quite ready yet. She turned around and looked at her father. Now that. That's a wolf thats ready for the big hunt. She looked and him and crept up. She seeked her fathers attention almost every second. He turned over and almost squashed her. "Alair" he said, his deep voice comforted her "good morning" he says and looks around, also noticing Chak and huffed "Fast" he said and sat down "I bet you are waiting to be in the big hunt" he says and looks down to me "Yes" I say "Yes I do" He stood up and walked out the den "someday" he said. She sighed and looked after her father, wanting to go with him. SHOOF! She was knocked to the ground with extreme force. She fell on her side, her nose full of dirt. She got up and sunk her claws into the dirt, looking for the victim. Just as thought, it was Ginger. I roll my eyes because I should have known it was her. She was always getting into trouble like this. She always is getting herself into a mess. She is her name, that's for sure. Faron(or Falcon) followed her out the den. He was a large grey wolf, like her. She stood up "Ginger you ox brain! You nearly knocked me unconcious" I growl, walking towards her "Phh...my bad" she barked "Are you okay, I didn't mean to hit you" I calm down and hang my head. With honesty like that I can't be mad at (Or Falcon) nodded to her "yeah, sorry" I shake my head and walk away from my fox head bunch of siblings and pad to the other side of camp, under I pine tree where I can sit in the dew and shade. I look at the other pups, the two black wolves,or, pups. They were somewhat smaller than her but already had alot more muscle. I shook away her envy and focused her attention on the other side of camp, and Chak walked in. He was young but also muscular so he would do well on the big hunt. He stood tall and walked confidently. I stand up. "Hmph..I can do that.." I took a step and tripped over the pines roots and hit my chin on the ground. "nice..." I mutter and drag myself off the ground and pad head hanging to the pile of food in the center of the camp. She strippd a small chunk of meat from a moose that was caught yesterday and layed down. Maybe she wouldn't be as good as she thought in the big hunt, and she would mess it up. Chak padded over and saw her and opened his mouth to say something but he was quickly cut off by my fathers howl that rang through the forest. The birds fluttered up from the tree and the wolves ran into the forest. Chak looks at the leader and runs off for the hunt. I sigh and look down at my meat, not feeling hungry anymore. I take my last bite and put back in the pile. I was heading back to my den when extreme pain shot through my head. I collapsed to the ground with a yelp and covered my head with my paws. The air had been knocked out of me and I was struggling to breath. I turned over and saw Karis staring a me in her den, sitting with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws, like she couldn't even see I was in pain. Her eyes were holding me down until she stood up and looked away and disapeared into the shadows of her den. The air came back into my lungs and I gasped, the pain in my head washed out as easy as dirt from fur. I stayed laying on the ground and let reality sink in, which is hard considering I had no idea what just happened. Amias sprinted out of the den and grabbed me by the scruff, carrying me to the den "What happened?" she shreiked. Before I could say anything she kept speaking "Once Jago gets home I will make sure you get to see Karis immediately". Panic flickered in my eyes and I quickly yelped "NO, i'm fine, I just got a head ache...and well" I couldn't say the rest I KNEW Karis had something to do with this, something... "And, what?" Amias said, staring me down intently. I don't say anything, shes going to think im crazy or rude or some crazy pup she never wanted. "I think it had to do something with her.."  
I choke out. She looks at me, her face imotion less and I don't know wether I should have said that or not. Her eye twitches and I notice a but of worry in her eye. "It's fine sweet heart" she says smiling and tries to pad casually out of the den and flick my head back to the den, studying the ground. Something wasn't right with the way she acted, something was wrong, something was wrong...with me. I look and my mother was no where to be seen, but I know where she went, I know exactly where she went. Karis's den. I had to know what they were saying it was something about me! And I deserve to know. I creep out the den and slide against the rock wall, closer to Karis's den. I take one step and peek in and see noone. I step in front of the den and run my head into Karis's chest. I look up and see her staring over me. I folded my ears back and slowly crept away, than when I thought it was a good time I just turned and ran into the forest. I ran until I couldn't see anything anymore. Everything was spinning and she ran into something hard. She looked up and saw Derek, a large black wolf, whom you dont want to mess with, "S-Sorry!" I yelp and when I tried to run I fell again. She felt Derek pick her up by the scruff and sit her up and nudge her towards the camp entrance and she scampered off. She ran so fast she felt herself fly off the ground. The bushes and leaves her whipping her face but she didn't care,it was a race against the sun and she just kept running until she was able to skid to a halt in front of her den. She sent herself right into bed so she didn't have to deal with anymore problems. Amais padded up from behind her. "Why don't you go play with the other pups?" she asked. I look at my siblings play "chase" with a stick as the two black pups Skipper and Laine, the ones she had seen before her incounter with Karis. I shake my head. "I don't want to" Amias frowns "come on" she said. She nudged me out to the other pups and I slugged over to them. "OH good you have finally come to play" Ginger said. I nod uncertainly. I feel the eyes of Skipper blazing into my fur I almost jump. "What do I do?" I ask. Ginger looks at me like I was stung by bees "you..kick the ball" she said. I look down at the bundle of moss and twigs "oh.." 


End file.
